


Incandescence

by Fanlady



Series: Kaizo Week 2017 [1]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: #KaizoWeek2017, Canon Universe, Gen, Post-Canon, Probably ooc, bro!KaiFang
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanlady/pseuds/Fanlady
Summary: "Hei, Fang... Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu? Adu Du dan Probe sempat menyebut Kapten Kaizo sebagai ‘pemberontak legenda’. Sebenarnya ... abangmu itu siapa?”/Kaizo Week 2017. Day 1 : The Legendary Space Rebel





	Incandescence

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk Kaizo Week 2017, day 1 : The Legendary Space Rebel

“Hei, Fang ...”

BoBoiBoy mengawasi Ochobot yang tengah menempelkan plester pada luka di wajah Fang, hasil ‘amukan’ ketiga sahabatnya beberapa saat lalu setelah mereka mengetahui fakta bahwa Kapten Kaizo ternyata bersaudara dengan Fang.

“Apa?” Fang mendongak, sedikit meringis perih saat Ochobot meneteskan obat merah di wajahnya. “Kau mau marah-marah juga karena aku tidak memberitahu bahwa Kapten Kaizo adalah abangku? ‘Kan aku sudah minta maaf berulang kali.”

“Bukan, bukan. Aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu, jujur saja ...” kata BoBoiBoy. “Aku yakin kau punya alasan tersendiri kenapa harus merahasiakan hal itu pada kami. Juga soal identitasmu yang sebenarnya.”

Fang tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia menunduk memandang sepatunya, menolak menatap langsung ke wajah BoBoiBoy.

“Tapi aku ingin bertanya sesuatu tentang Kapten Kaizo. Bolehkah?” tanya BoBoiBoy ragu.

“Kau ... ingin bertanya apa?” Fang bergumam hati-hati.

“Tadi saat Kapten Kaizo muncul dan mengalahkan Ejo Jo dalam sekejap mata, aku ingat Adu Du dan Probe mengatakan sesuatu tentang ... ‘pemberontak legenda’,” ucap BoBoiBoy pelan. Ia mengamati eskpresi wajah Fang yang mendadak terlihat tegang dan bertanya-tanya apa ia telah menyinggung topik yang sensitif.

“Adu Du dan Probe terlihat ketakutan sekali saat melihat Kapten Kaizo. Mereka yang pernah dihajar habis-habisan oleh Ejo Jo tidak merasa ragu untuk menantang Ejo Jo sekali lagi —yah, meski mereka meminta bantuan padaku dan teman-teman yang lain. Tapi keduanya langsung kabur ketakutan begitu Kapten Kaizo muncul ...” BoBoiBoy berujar. “Adu Du dan probe menyebut Kapten Kaizo sebagai ‘pemberontak legenda’. Sebenarnya ... abangmu itu siapa?”

Fang diam seribu bahasa. Ia hanya bergeming di tempatnya, menatap lekat perban yang baru dibalutkan Ochobot di pergelangan tangannya yang keseleo. BoBoiBoy mulai merasa tidak enak dan menyesal telah mengajukan pertanyaan itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hal itu memang sudah menganggunya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka dengan Kapten Kaizo siang tadi.

“Nah, sudah selesai,” suara Ochobot mendadak saja terdengar memecah keheningan. Ia merapikan kembali kotak pertolongan pertama yang digunakannya untuk mengobati Fang. “Kau mau minum cokelat panas, Fang? Biar kubuatkan ya,” ujarnya kemudian. Robot bulat itu melirik ke arah BoBoiBoy yang balas memandangnya dengan wajah meringis.

“Terima kasih, Ochobot,” kata Fang. Ia akhirnya mendongak dan memandang Ochobot yang melayang melewati meja counter dan mulai meracik dua cangkir cokelat.

“Um, Fang ... Maaf soal pertanyaanku yang tadi,” gumam BoBoiBoy dengan kepala tertunduk. “Kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya juga tidak ap—”

“Aku tidak tahu ...” Fang akhirnya berujar lirih.

“Eh?” Manik karamel BoBoiBoy menatap Fang bingung.

“Jawaban pertanyaanmu ... sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu ...” kata Fang muram. Ia menghela napas panjang dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap langit malam bertabur bintang. “Aku ingat kali pertama saat orang-orang mulai memanggil kapten dengan sebutan ‘pemberontak legenda’. Tapi ... aku tak pernah tahu alasan dibaliknya ... Yang aku tahu, sikap kapten mulai berubah sejak panggilan itu melekat erat padanya. Kapten ... tak pernah sama lagi seperti dulu ...”

BoBoiBoy menyadari kegetiran dalam nada suara Fang dan memilih untuk bungkam, meski mulutnya gatal ingin bertanya lebih jauh. Mungkin ini memang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya. Lagipula belum terlalu lama sejak Fang mengumumkan tentang identitas asli dan juga saudaranya.

“Nih, dua cangkir cokelat panas spesial Tok Aba siap dinikmati,” Ochobot sekali lagi menyela di saat yang tepat. Ia meletakkan masing-masing secangkir cokelat panas di depan BoBoiBoy dan Fang.

“Terima kasih, Ochobot,” ucap BoBoiBoy dan Fang bersamaan.

Keduanya saling menghindari pandangan satu sama lain dan menghabiskan minuman mereka dalam diam.

.  
.  
.  
Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.  
Warning : set after BoBoiBoy season 3 episode 26. Semi-canon. Bro!KaiFang.  
.  
.  
.

Kaizo duduk seorang diri di ruang kontrol, menghadap layar besar yang menampilkan gambar planet Bumi dengan sebuah titik merah kecil yang berkedip pelan di salah satu bagiannya. Meski begitu, Kaizo sama sekali tak memperhatikan layar. Matanya terpejam dengan dahi berkerut dalam, sementara sebelah tangan memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan.

_**“Kalian tinggalkan aku seorang diri di planet asing ini. Hanya mereka teman-teman yang selama ini selalu ada di sampingku!**_ ”

“...ten ...”

_**“Kau sudah lupa siapa aku? Kau lupa siapa yang selama ini merawatmu?”** _

_**“Ti-tidak, kapten ... Ugh ...”** _

“Kapten.”

“ ** _Aku akan menghukummu. Kau akan menyesal telah mengkhianatiku, Private Pang.”_**

**_“Arrghh!”_ **

“Kapten Kaizo!”

Kaizo tersentak dan membuka matanya dengan kaget. Ia berkedip beberapa kali, memandang layar di hadapannya yang masih menampilkan satu titik merah yang sama, sebelum akhirnya menoleh pada Lahap yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

“Ada apa, Lahap?” tanya Kaizo. Tidak biasanya nada suaranya terdengar lelah.

“Kapten baik-baik saja?” Lahap bertanya, sedikit risau dengan kondisi sang kapten yang masih babak belur selepas pertarungannya dengan para bocah Bumi beberapa saat lalu.

“Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit lelah,” ucap Kaizo. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi yang dingin dan kembali memejamkan mata.

“Lebih baik kapten istirahat dulu di kamar. Biar aku saja yang berjaga di sini,” saran Lahap. “Kapal angkasa kita butuh sedikit perbaikan sebelum kita bisa berangkat lagi. Sampai saat itu, lebih baik kapten istirahat saja dulu untuk memulihkan tenaga.”

“Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa, Lahap. Aku tidak butuh istirahat,” tukas Kaizo. Sepasang manik rubynya kembali terbuka dan menatap Lahap dengan sorot tajam. “Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Tinggalkan aku sendiri di sini, Lahap.”

“Kapten memikirkan Pang?” cetus Lahap tiba-tiba. “Apa kapten menyesali keputusan untuk membiarkan Pang menetapkan sendiri pilihannya untuk tetap tinggal di Bumi dan menolak ikut lagi bersama kita?”

Kaizo memberikan Lahap tatapan tajam dan dingin yang mampu membuat para musuhnya sekalipun gentar. Tapi Lahap tetap berdiri tegak menatapnya tanpa terlihat takut. Baginya, tatapan seperti itu sudah menjadi santapannya sehari-hari setiap kali harus berhadapan dengan sang Kapten Kaizo.

“Jangan sembarangan, Lahap. Kau tahu aku tak pernah menyesali keputusan apapun yang pernah kubuat,” Kaizo berujar dingin. “Aku yang membiarkan Pang menentukan pilihannya sendiri. Pang memilih untuk tetap di Bumi, dan aku tidak akan menentang keputusannya.”

“Tapi, kapten, aku masih menganggap bahwa membiarkan Pang menjalani kehidupan di Bumi seorang diri itu cukup berbahaya. Dia masih terlalu kecil dan belum cukup terlatih!”

“Kau pikir untuk apa selama ini aku memaksa Pang berlatih begitu keras sampai melewati batas kemampuannya sendiri?” Kaizo mengepalkan buku-buku jarinya seraya menggertakkan gigi keras. “Apa kau tidak melihat pertarungan tadi? Pang sudah bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Jangan khawatir.”

“Tapi, kapten ...”

“Sudahlah, Lahap. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Tinggalkan aku sendiri.”

Nada suara Kaizo yang sempat meninggi kini kembali menurun drastis. Ia menghenyakkan diri di kursi besi yang dingin dan kembali memejamkan mata letih.

Lahap menghela napas panjang, tahu tak ada gunanya terus mendesak sang kapten. Kaizo bukan seseorang yang mudah dirubah keputusannya.

“Kalau begitu saya permisi, kapten.”

Kaizo mengangguk. Ia mendengar langkah Lahap yang menjauh diikuti suara pintu otomatis yang membuka dan menutup kembali, meninggalkannya seorang diri dalam keheningan.

.  
.  
.

“Jadi sekarang kita tahu ada sebuah power sphera di Bumi dan juga lima jam kuasa yang dihasilkan dari kekuatannya,” Kaizo berujar seraya mengamati dengan cermat data yang ditampilkan layar di hadapannya. “Aku baru melihat power sphera yang bisa menghasilkan lima kekuatan sekaligus seperti ini. Kau sudah berhasil mengidentifikasi sfera kuasa ini, Lahap?”

“Belum, kapten,” sahut Lahap. Ia duduk tak jauh dari Kaizo. Tangannya bergerak gesit menyapu layar dengan informasi yang berganti-ganti sekaligus mengetikkan berbagai perintah di keyboard. “Aku sudah berusaha mencari sebanyak mungkin informasi, tapi tidak ada hasil yang memuaskan. Data yang kita miliki tentang identifikasi setiap jenis sfera kuasa juga tidak memiliki info tentang yang satu ini.”

“Hm ...” Kaizo mengamati gambar beserta data dari power sphera Ochobot yang berhasil didapatkan Lahap. Kata ‘tak teridentifikasi’ yang tercetak jelas di bagian bawah membuat pikiran Kaizo terus terusik.

“Untuk sementara ini, kita harus terus mengawasi planet Bumi, Lahap,” ujar Kaizo. Jari-jarinya mengetuk lengan kursi sementara ia berpikir. “Ada kemungkinan para pemburu power sphera belum mengetahui tentang Ochobot karena data tentangnya yang belum teridentifikasi. Tapi bukan berarti dia aman dari jamahan para pemburu. Apalagi setelah mendengar informasi dari Pang bahwa ada beberapa alien dari planet Ata Ta Tiga yang sudah datang ke Bumi untuk memburunya, termasuk Ejo Jo.”

Lahap terdengar menggerutu pelan di balik punggung Kaizo. Sang kapten menoleh padanya dan menatap Lahap dengan kening berkerut.

“Ada apa?” tanya Kaizo.

“Saya masih tidak setuju dengan keputusan kapten untuk membiarkan para bocah Bumi itu tetap menyimpan jam-jam kuasa mereka,” Lahap berujar gusar. “Mereka masih anak-anak, kapten. Bagaimana kita bisa mempercayai mereka untuk menjaga jam-jam itu dan sfera kuasanya agar tidak jatuh ke tangan orang jahat?”

“Kau sudah lupa, Lahap? Anak-anak itu menghajar kita sampai babak belur dalam pertarungan kemarin,” kata Kaizo dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

“Yah, mungkin saja itu cuma kebetulan,” gerutu Lahap. Jelas sekali ia masih jengkel setiap kali harus diingatkan pada pertarungan itu. “Mereka mungkin memang bisa mengalahkanku dengan sedikit trik cerdik. Tapi kapten belum benar-benar kalah, ‘kan? Anda hanya membiarkan mereka menang setelah berhasil menaklukkan anda sekali. Itu juga mereka sudah nyaris menghabiskan seluruh tenaga. Bahkan Pang saja sudah babak belur meski telah menyatukan kekuatan dengan teman-temannya.”

“Benar ... aku memang membiarkan mereka menang di saat terakhir ...” gumam Kaizo setelah merenung sejenak. “Tapi aku mengakui bahwa mereka memang cukup hebat. Berapa banyak alien yang kau lihat bisa membuatku babak belur seperti itu?”

“Tidak banyak ...” Lahap bergumam pelan.

“Nah, kalau begitu sudah jelas, ‘kan? Anak-anak itu punya potensi. Aku yakin mereka bisa diandalkan untuk melindungi Ochobot dan jam kuasa mereka masing-masing. Meski aku masih menyayangkan keputusan mereka yang menolak bergabung dengan tim kita.”

Lahap mendesah pasrah, tak bisa lagi berargumen lebih jauh. Walau sulit baginya untuk mengakui, namun Lahap tahu kata-kata sang kapten memang ada benarnya.

“Apa karena alasan itu juga kapten mengizinkan Pang untuk tetap tinggal di Bumi dan tidak ikut kembali bersama kita?” tanya Lahap hati-hati. Ia tahu Kaizo terus menghindari topik ini, namun Lahap tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terus bertanya.

Kaizo lagi-lagi bungkam. Ia kembali mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di lengan kursi yang dingin sementara ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

“Kita masih belum terlalu jauh dari Bumi, kapten. Kita masih bisa kembali dan menjemput Pang,” Lahap menawarkan dengan sedikit ragu.

Kaizo masih tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Pandangannya menatap lurus ke layar, namun pikirannya sama sekali tidak tertuju ke sana.

**_“Kalian tinggalkan aku seorang diri di planet asing ini. Hanya mereka teman-teman yang selama ini selalu ada di sampingku!”_ **

Kata-kata yang dilontarkan Fang dengan penuh emosi tempo hari ternyata mengusik pikiran Kaizo lebih dari yang disadarinya. Kata itu terus terngiang di benaknya, entah kenapa. Dan itu tentu saja membuatnya cukup gusar.

_**“Aku mengetahui satu rahasia kecil yang kau sembunyikan dari semua orang, Kaizo. Dan aku akan pastikan kau menyesal karena telah mengkhianatiku.”** _

Ekspresi Kaizo mendadak mengeras saat sebuah suara lain yang begitu dibencinya mendadak ikut terngiang di kepala. Tangannya mengepal erat dan tanpa sadar menghantam pegangan kursi dengan cukup keras, membuat Lahap yang sedari tadi mengawasinya dalam diam, mengerutkan dahi bingung.

“Ada apa, kapten? Anda baik-baik saja?” tanya Lahap.

“... Pang di Bumi ...” gumam Kaizo, nyaris tak terdengar.

“Maaf? Kapten bicara sesuatu? Saya tidak bisa mendengar—”

“Untuk saat ini, biarkan Pang tetap tinggal di Bumi,” ujar Kaizo. Nada bicara dan ekspresinya terlihat tenang, meski kilatan berbahaya di manik ruby-nya mengatakan sebaliknya.

“Kapten yakin ...?” Lahap berucap sangsi.

“Ya. Pang lebih aman jika menetap di Bumi. Orang-orang itu tidak akan bisa menemukannya di sana, jadi dia akan baik-baik saja.”

“Tapi dengan adanya Ochobot dan jam-jam kuasa yang dimiliki para anak Bumi itu, bukankah kemungkinan orang-orang itu untuk menemukan Pang akan lebih besar? Kalau mereka benar-benar datang ke planet Bumi, Pang dan juga anak-anak itu akan berada dalam bahaya besar.”

“Mereka tidak akan menemukan anak-anak itu kalau kita bisa menemukan mereka lebih dulu,” kata Kaizo. Ketenangan dalam nada suaranya terasa sama berbahayanya seperti keheningan yang terjadi sebelum badai mulai mengamuk.

“Aku sudah membiarkan mereka berkeliaran terlalu lama ...” gumam Kaizo dengan suara pelan yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri. “Sudah saatnya ‘sang pemberontak’ kembali untuk menemui teman-teman lamanya.”

.  
.  
.  
end

 

**Author's Note:**

> Niatnya mau bikin angst bro!KaiFang. Tapi nulis bagian awal aja udah nyesek sendiri dan nggak sanggup labjut ngeangst. Jadinya ya gagal begini :"D  
> Makasih banyak buat yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca!


End file.
